memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nyota Uhura (alternate reality)
Rura Penthe While the Klingon prison camp was indeed Rura Penthe, as established in a scene deleted from the movie, where in the movie did Uhura actually mention the name? The only thing I remember her referring it to was a "Klingon prison planet". Had she actually said Rura Penthe, I think I would have picked up on it. --From Andoria with Love 05:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I am certain I remember her naming Rura Penthe whilst Kirk was under the bed.IndyK1ng 05:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Name Canon? I am assuming the name "Nyota Uhura" is specifically mentioned in the film, since it was never used in the mainline reality? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 16:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Spock addresses her by her first name just before he and Kirk beam over to the Narada.--PaxArcana 13:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Does he? I just saw it a second time and Kirk begins to ask if her first name is Nyota before Spock cuts him off and I don't recall hearing Spock call her Nyota. IndyK1ng 16:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, he does. That's why Kirk asks him. — Morder 16:23, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::To confirm, Spock says, "Thank you, Nyota," when she informs him that she'll be monitoring his frequency. Mizumeru 17:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I just got back from re-watching the film, and it SOUNDS like Spock calls her "Nera" (or some spelling thereof), not Nyota. ADF uses Nyota in his novelization, though.Capt Christopher Donovan 07:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, I've definitely confirmed he does say Nyota from the movie...kinda sounds like "knee-yo-ta" vs. "kni-yo-ta" and I've confirmed just now that Kirk even repeats the name - though that's harder to make out because spock interrupts him though kirk does finish saying it :) — Morder 07:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) --Aurora Dreaming 00:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC)I strongly agree with Captain Christopher Donovan's (original post: June 8, 2009) regarding the name Spock uttered during the 'goodbye' scene in the Transporter room. I, too, believe that I clearly heard Spock say 'Nera' or 'Neera' and it's been driving me crazy every time I read someone saying that he clearly called her 'Nyota.' I actually saw the film nine (9) times, and during eight (8) viewings, I listened very carefully during that scene. I even took a friend along and asked her to pay attention to what Spock says to Uhura in the Transporter scene. After we saw the film, I asked her if Spock had called Uhura and she said that it sounded more like 'Neera' (or Nera). I've thought about this and it seems to me that people may believe he said 'Nyota' because that's what they were expecting. I believe he may have used a Vulcan endearment, and that J.J. Abrams is going to continue the "What is your name!" teaser in the second film. I can't wait to get the DVD and put on the captions, because this is driving me to distraction! :) ::::The writers have already stated that her name in the movie is "Nyota," and several of us have individually confirmed that Spock does, indeed, say "Nyota." --From Andoria with Love 01:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I just got the DVD. Confirmed: her name is Nyota Uhura. – Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 11:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Spock and Uhura's relationship The article states that they got together before the movie, but how do we know that for sure? Yes, he said he wanted to "avoid favoritism", but that doesn't mean they were romantically involved. The kiss in the elevator could have been the first. Am I missing something? :You kind of are missing something, at least as far as the subtext of the movie is concerned. You can tell by their body language and the way they speak to each other that they have been together at least for a little while. Also, do you really think it would be appropriate to give someone a *first* kiss immediately after the death of that person's mother and the destruction of his planet? I doubt Uhura would risk adding inappropriate awkwardness to the moment; they had to have been together prior to the events of the movie. --From Andoria with Love 02:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::If the person above is still unsure, they might want to read the script and listen to the commentary by the writers available in the dvd of the first movie ;) for instance, this is said in the script: INT. TURBOLIFT - CONTINUOUS Spock and Uhura. Silence hangs. She glances over, wanting to say so much, but not to invade what must be the worst moment of his life. He looks at her, with kind eyes. And Uhura does something odd — she STOPS the lift. Spock looks over as she wordlessly reaches out and puts her arms around him. '''Just holding him. Kissing his face with utter tenderness and comfort, which he lets her do… and we realize, this is why the intimacy before — this is their secret'…'' JJ Abrams and the writers in the commentary: This was the gutsiest thing that we did. Blowing up Vulcan was nothing compared to saying, ‘Spock and Uhura are in love with each other and having this incredibly intimate relationship.’ --IHaveADream (talk) 14:55, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Uhura's Name I have been following the Uhura first name posts and that was not the first movie her first name was used. In Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home 1986, Kirk calls her by her first name and it is clearly Neera and not Nyota. My guess is that they found that 23 yrs prior they gave Uhura a first name and wanted to stay consistent and couldn't make the change or didn't make the change in credits before the movie came out. :See here. -- sulfur 05:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Removed I removed the following sentence from the opening paragraph: :She was proficient in 83% of official Federation languages and regional dialects. as I don't recall this being stated in the movie. Maybe it's from the novel or other resource? -Angry Future Romulan 19:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :It's from the official movie site (2009 movie version)--Istaya-yel (talk) 12:48, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::So, bg info then. -- sulfur (talk) 13:13, April 19, 2017 (UTC)